My Girl  Imprint Trilogies
by P. Quill
Summary: Each imprint trilogy lasts ten chapters and I hope to cover each wolf and his imprint, along with entwining the stories into one another. Read and Review. M for lang & possible lemons.
1. Trilogy I: Sam and Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own anything that Stephanie Meyer has created. I own my characters and my imagination. Enjoy.**

**Each Trilogy will be at least ten+ chapters long. Then Part 2 will come which is Jared, and then so on. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.I**

"So, how far did you guys go … I mean did you … you know?" I blushed, unable to say the words out loud as my cousin, Leah swung back in the hammock laughing loudly as she flung juice from her glass into the air.

"I went down on him, he went down on me. Then mom came home, walking in on… well him doing that and …" she started shaking with giggles and I went along with her, "and well mom kicked him out anyway, he's banned from coming around here for a while I think. Dad was ready to shoot him when he found out."

I laughed and took a sip of my juice, "it's been nice being down here. The Makah Rez can get so boring."

"Aw, you've missed the one and only Lee-Lee!" She said in a horrible high pitched tone. "I have to agree things get boring when your not here to talk to. Seth is going crazy lately. You've seen him, he's all long and lanky and awkward looking, and you never would of thought this time last year that chubby faced bub would have looked like that huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, haha. Hopefully he'll grow out of it."

She shrugged and threw the rest of her juice on the ground and flung herself out of the hammock, "eh, its puberty. Sam wasn't so crash hot when we were juniors."

"Leah!" I laughed out loud and she followed suit, hauling me up out of the hammock, "come on. We have all summer to spend together before you have to go home. I say we go shopping."

"Oh my god! Wait, can you give me a driving lesson?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes and he bit her lip, staring at her run down jeep and then back at me. "Come on Lee, take a chance on me. Think about it, I'll be forever indebted to you because you gave me a driving lesson!" I beamed and waited for her response.

She twirled her keys around her fingers, still staring at the jeep and then me like it was a tennis game before… she put the keys in my hand. "Hurt it and I'll hurt you."

I squeaked and ran to the car, bouncing into the drivers seat and putting my belt on before sitting straight and staring ahead. Leah got in at a slower pace, biting her lip as she watched me start the car up. "You need to relax, you look like someone's shoving a pole up your ass. And don't forget, this is a manual. You need to change the gears so you don't stall."

I nodded and then listened as she gave me a lesson on how to change the gears, I was getting ready to just give up altogether when she finally told me to start up the car.

I slowly pulled out the driveway, sitting in the middle of the road as I tried to change the gear. The car churned but I eventually got it into the right spot before we lurched down the street. Leah made an 'oomf' noise as I slammed on the break and tried again.

"I shouldn't have ate before coming in the car with you. Its like being on a ride that's out of control-oof!" She lurched forward in her seatbelt as I once again slammed on the breaks.

"Sorry Lee," I blushed and tried again. I made it all the way down the Main Street before I stalled the car trying to turn. "As soon as we get to the diner you can drive home."

She nodded, "you aren't doing to bad, but I'd say you need a few more lessons before you try go for a license."

As we reached the diner I managed to work at the changing gears part – well sort off – if you call revving up over a speed bump and slamming into the back of a rusty red Chevy "working out gears".

"Oh no!" Leah groaned.

"Oh crap."

"That's the Black's car. Well, the one Jacob's been fixing for some girl that's moving to Forks. But still, he just finished it!" She slammed her head into her hands. "Crud! Shit!"

"Sorry?" I bit my lip as I watched half the diner pour outside, Jacob Black and Billy's faces wearing a look of dismay. I quickly hopped out throwing the keys to Leah. "I am so sorry! I mixed up accelerate and reverse… I – I – I"

"It's fine Emily, we'll just need to fix it… Damn Leah why the hell do you need a bulbar on your car? You don't even have a scratch." Jacob glowered at said bulbar while Leah smiled smugly.

"My bad." She didn't look very sorry.

"I'll pay for whatever damage I caused," I said sincerely. Billy waved me off laughing.

"You should have seen the first time Jacob got behind the wheel. Not five minutes in and the car was planted into the garden." People surrounding laughed loudly as they clapped each other on the back before leaving to go back to their lunch.

"It will be easy to fix, but I'm going to need a car to tow it back to mine." Jacob looked at Leah, grinning. "And seeing as your car did the damage, it gets that special job."

"Now just a minute Jacob Black –"

"That's a marvelous idea Jacob," Sue stepped out of the diner, cleaning her hands. "Leah you'll help the Black's tow their car."

So that's how we found ourselves, half an hour later easing the red Chevy into the run down barn which was used as a garage for Jacob. Car parts lay all around the place, grease and slime on most.

"Well, seeing as I've had such an invigorating afternoon I think we'll be heading home." Leah made to pull me out and I waved, yelling a sorry before we got back into her car.

"You are so not driving my baby again."

"My bad."

:.:

Leah and I hung around La Push for most of the time I'd been staying there. We hung out on the beach, went shopping together and did whatever we usually did when I was down for the summer.

I was in five weeks of being there before I finally met Sam, Leah's boyfriend of three months.

"Why haven't I met him yet anyway?" I looked at Leah who was sighing and twitching, a thing she usually did when she was nervous.

"He's been – he's been helping the elders a lot lately. I mean we always hang out every summer together, but I have had barely any time to talk with him. And he's gotten huge as well; I mean seriously it looks like he has tree trunks on his arms! He's gotten taller and everything, and he's become so..serious… like, I just…" Leah looked back at her hands and I touched her arm.

"It'll be fine Lee. He'll come 'round. All guys have their shitty days."

"But Em, he's been having his shitty day for almost the whole summer. He's barely laughed and I haven't seen him smile since!"

When we pulled up at the beach, it was packed and I knew almost everyone from La Push would be down here taking in the rare warm summer day. The sun was out and I was actually sweating. I couldn't wait to get into the water.

"Did he tell you where to meet him?" I asked Leah. She grunted as she heaved our bags out from the back.

"He said near the shoreline near a red umbrella. Apparently he's down here with the elders." She grumbled the last bit. "Why he feels the need to help a bunch of old people when there are plenty of others around I have no idea." Slamming the trunk shut she gave me my bag and I followed her.

We hadn't been walking long when we found the big red umbrella, and I knew just by looking that the elders were definitely there. Either in wheel chairs or clothes to warm to be worn at a beach.

"Sam!" Leah yelled, dumping her bag by the umbrella and running at him. His face broke out into a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I bit my lip and put my bags next to Leah's awkwardly standing there as she kissed him.

"…And this is my cousin, Emily Young. She stays with me almost every summer, you sort of me her last year when she pegged her shoe at you remember?" I looked up as he did, smiling and ready to apologise for the shoe incident when my breath caught in my throat and I almost lost all brain function.

Sam looked at me with a look I had never had before, so I couldn't decipher it. But his mouth…it was in a huge heart breaking grin, and it lit up my world as his warm brown eyes smoldered with joy, admiration and… something else I couldn't understand.

Leah looked between us and cleared her throat, punching Sam in the arm and giving me a funny look. "Emily…this is Sam my _boyfriend_." That was the first time Leah had ever said that word like that to me. And I knew it clearly meant, stop ogling he's mine.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat and blinked a few times. "H-hi."

"Sam." One of the elders motioned Sam over and while he was distracted by them Leah walked over and stared me down.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"The way you couldn't take your eyes off him, the way he…couldn't take his eyes off you.." Her voice seemed hurt, and I felt guilty straight away.

"I'm sure you're over analyzing. I just wanted to look at the arms you said were tree trunks." She snorted with laughter but it didn't reach her eyes. I sighed. "Want to swim?"

She nodded and that's how I found myself sitting by the small rock pools, growling in frustration as I looked up every few minutes to see Leah sucking Sam's face as he smiled at her.

I don't even know why I was reacting this way, Sam was her boyfriend! I barely knew the guy yet I found myself wanting to rip Leah's head off her shoulders. And I was not a violent person! I decided the best thing to do was to just head back to hers and let them have a reunion.

"Leah!" I called out. She looked at me, as did Sam but I avoided all eye contact with him. "I'm heading home to get dinner started, you stay, have … fun." I smiled brightly and grabbed my bag, just as I was ready to leave she jumped next to me.

"I invited Sam to dinner is that okay? You don't mind cooking for one more?" I looked at her hopeful expression and nodded, smiling weakly. "Sure cuz, I'll see you at home." She nodded and ran off back to the water while I sighed and made my way up the beach.

My mind was alive with questions and mixed feelings and I didn't know what meant what as I tried to solve them. I rubbed my head as I entered the house, trying to push the anger and jealousy aside and I set my yoga mat, hoping to calm myself down.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the relaxing music and inhaled the incense candles, holding an extremely complicated pose as Leah burst trough the door, Sam trailing in behind her. Losing my balance in shock I squealed as I fell onto the mat, smacking my head on the hard wood floor.

"Oh," I grunted in pain. My hand immediately went to my throbbing head and already a lump was there.

"Oh my god! Emily!" My eyes flung open in shock as a searing palm was placed to my head. I followed a tightly toned chest to the most handsome face in the world…and then a glaring face behind it.

I brushed his hand off roughly, standing up. "I – I didn't start on dinner yet, I wanted to do some yoga…I'm going to get cleaned up and I'll put it on…" I quickly brushed past Leah who stormed into the kitchen. Even in the bathroom I heard her slamming around cupboards.

I quickly showered the still sandy beach water out of my hair and was out and dried in no time, finding an ice pack for my head.

Leah had already started on dinner, Sue, Harry and Seth now at the dining table talking with Sam. I entered the room and went straight for the kitchen, saying a hey to Sue and Seth who asked about my head.

"Its fine, I just got a shock when Leah and Sam came in." I looked at Leah, "do you want a hand?"

"I know how to cook Em," Leah muttered. She handed me a spatula anyway and I want to flipping the steaks.

Not long after we were sat around the table, Sue asking Sam all kinds of questions until the topic was switched to school.

"What are you going to do now that you've graduated Emily?" Sam asked, setting his fork down.

I shrugged, "I was thinking just taking some cooking classes and well…Sue I was meant to ask earlier this Summer but…I was thinking about moving up here…Maybe getting a job full time at the diner?"

Sue beamed, "that's wonderful Em! I need all the help I can get. Harry's always telling me I need more local girls at the diner." Harry nodded and went back to eating his dinner, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as well as his brow furrowing. In worry?

"I mean," I added just in case, "if you don't want me there its fine, I – I can stay down on the Makah rez. I'll deal…there just isn't much there…"

"It will be wonderful. Tell you what, come into the diner tomorrow and I'll see how you are okay?" I nodded and smiled turning my head back to my plate.

"I'll wash the dishes," Leah said abruptly, taking everyone's plates. Harry was about to protest but Sue just held her hand up and left it.

"Do we still have any ice cream left?" I asked, as I peered through the freezer.

"Guilty." I looked at a grinning Seth and rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to make fried ice cream. Sue the deli will still be open won't it?" Sue nodded, "Sam go with her. She can't drive yet." I heard a plate clatter in the sink and I quickly held my hands up.

"Oh you know what, I don't want to be any trouble. Lets just not have fried ice cream. I just remember I have a few other things to do and-"

"I want fried ice cream," Harry muttered like a baby.

"The deli is a two minute drive. Just go, we'll hold down the fort here." Sue smiled brightly at me and threw Sam his keys. I wanted to yell at Sue, and yell at her to look at Leah who was holding a knife tightly in her hands as she tried to put on her best fake smile.

It looked like a character from a horror movie.

God help me.

**A/N**

**So the first chapter of the Sam and Emily imprint story. Good Bad? Love it? Hate it. I expect to be 9+ chapters and then we move onto Jared and Kim. Give me feedback please please please! I was so stressed about it after the mixed feelings I got from everybody but here it is. So hit me with your best shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.II**

The car ride was silent as I sat as far away from Sam on the three seater front seat. He didn't seem to notice the awkward atmosphere; he almost looked perfectly at ease. The guy was weird.

When we pulled into the deli I quickly flung the door open, and hopped out, running inside the deli and leaving Sam to follow after. The deli man looked at me funny but otherwise said nothing as I walked quickly to the ice cream block, hoping to get this little nighttime adventure over and done with before Leah went crazy.

I was closely inspecting an ice cream container when Sam pulled out choc mint. I screwed my nose up at it and he raised an eyebrow.

"Choc mint can't even be considered to ice cream. Its an insult." I shrugged and grabbed the chocolate choc chip and made my way to the checkout.

"I think that's a debatable topic. Its ice, its creamy…" He smirked at me when I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious? I'm not even going down that road man," I grabbed a chocolate bar off the front desk and slapped it down onto the ice cream. "Road snack," the cashier winked but said nothing. I think his name was Philip.

"So Sam, where you been? Hardly seen you these days. Leah hasn't either apparently, she was having a massive whine about it at the library to Megan the other day." He scanned the choc mint as I rolled my eyes.

Sam chuckled awkwardly, "I've taken a job with the counsel. It .. took a lot of time to start off with. Had to learn everything you know?" I grabbed the bags as Philip shrugged, told us to have a nice night and waved us off.

Dumping the bags in the middle part of the front seat I breathed a sight of relief. I quickly grabbed my chocolate bar as Sam pulled out, the silent drive once again continuing.

Or so I thought.

"So you want to move down here?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "yeah. It just makes more sense. Nothing really holds me at the Makah Rez. I live with my sister for heavens sake. At least down here I can get a job and a house and I still have family."

Sam nodded, "makes sense."

We pulled into the driveway, and as I went for the bags he did. When my hand touched his I gasped allowed at the electric current as well as the heat. "Your burning up Sam!"  
"I'm fine Emily. Its just part of who I am."

I glared, "no one is that hot!"

He winked at me, "only me right?" My mouth hung open in shock. Did Leah's boyfriend just..flirt with me? I quickly grabbed the ice cream and stormed inside, slamming the front door and shoving it on the bench.

Leah came out from her room, only to pull Sam in while I began cooking, not missing the coldness from her gaze on me.

Sue eventually came into help me and about forty minutes later we were all sitting down eating dessert, Leah's face stoic and angry while Sam sat rigidly. Sue and Harry were sharing glances while I just mushed around my food.

I got up, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. It was nice meeting you Sam." I nodded and then quickly walked off to my room, locking the door behind me as I flung myself down on the bed.

Never in my life would I imagine ever saying this, but, I just wanted to go home.

:.:

Weeks passed by, as my stay with Leah just seemed to get more awkward. I decided just to approach her and ask what was wrong, but maybe it was just me. My guilty conscience after having her boyfriend flirt with me? Maybe.

So that morning when we were alone in the kitchen I approached her as gently as possible, biting my finger. "…Leah is everything okay?"

Her head whipped around to face me as she glared at me coldly. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask! But maybe you already know the answer hmm?"

I went red as she glared further, "I didn't want him to flirt with me!" I cried, "it just happened and-"

"Oh so hes flirting with you too? Wow. First its all talking like, 'your cousin is amazing, your cousin is so smart, Leah, where is Emily?' I'm so fucking sick of it!" She shrieked. "Like what the hell do you have to offer him!" She made a face at me, and I felt each word stab me in the chest.

"L-L-Leah I…I never ever …"

"Save it Emily. Maybe you should just go home." She slammed her coffee cup down. "And stay there!" She stormed from the house, slamming the backdoor and I collapsed by the sink in tears.

This was the first real fight Leah and I had ever had… She'd never ever given me any of those looks before..and when Leah fought with someone, she'd fight till the death. We always joked about me never getting on her bad side..yet here I was, right on it.

Grabbing my shoes I ran down to the beach trails, running my heart out before I stopped at the shoreline, falling on my ass and crying some more.

What was I supposed to do? My best friend in the whole world hated me…She hated me!

"Emily?" I almost groaned aloud at the voice. Sam knelt down next to me, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said sharply, getting up and dusting off my bum. I walked in the other direction but Sam wouldn't give up that easy. Grabbing my arm he turned me back to face him.

"Why are you crying for?"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Leah and I had a fight, big deal. Now can you let me go?" I roughly pulled my arm from his grasp and continued walking, of course Mr Persistent followed.  
"About what?"

"Maybe you know!" I snapped. "Talking about me while you're with her? Flirting with me in your car the other night? You're my cousins boyfriend, so go see if shes okay! And leave me alone!" I yelled it right in his face, something I would never do to an almost stranger who was the size of the incredible hulk.

Later that day when I was laying on my bed in my room, I heard the front door slam, feet running down the hall and then another door slammed. I frowned and got up, peeking my head outside the door as I heard something crash in the bathroom.

I went and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Leah yelled in a choked voice. Another smash.  
"Leah…"  
"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Even though she said that she pulled the door open and threw herself at me sobbing loudly on my shoulder. "He dumped me Em, he broke up with me." We both collapsed to the floor in the hall, me holding Leah while she sobbed like I'd never heard before.

And for some reason I felt like it was all my fault.

A/N

Short I know. But heres chapter two of the first trilogy. Hope you guys liked it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.III**

I placed the last photo frame on my shelf and stepped back to get a good look it. Finally. I was finally moved in. The "little yellow house" needed work but fixing it up had been fun, and I loved it. My own home. My own job, my own rundown car. Things were finally falling into place.

Except for Leah.

Ever since the fiasco with Sam she's refused to even look at me, even bad mouthing her mother when Sue told her to come help me unpack. I told her to leave it.

I started my first shift at the diner tomorrow, and I was so excited as I stared at the pink dress and blue apron, my name printed in blue cursive writing in the top right hand corner.

I am Emily Young, worker at the La Push diner and … the cousin who seemingly ruined her best friends happiness. I sighed and fell down into a chair; it was just a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. The fact that Sam these days was even more in my head then usual and I felt guilty every time I thought about him.

I hadn't seen him since I arrived back, almost knocking him over when I'd been running through Sue's house to fetch Seth to help lift my heavy furniture. Turns out Sam volunteered, Harry said it was a good idea and that was the last time I saw him.

Was it creepy to say the house still smelt like him?

Yes Emily, it's creepy.

"Ugh!" I stood up and stormed into the kitchen, slamming flour, eggs, oil and cocoa powder down on the counter. I'll bake a cake and relax with my thoughts. Five minutes into stirring and someone knocked on the door bell. Sighing, I dusted off my hands on my apron and I went to the door, opening it with a wide smile.

And then it dropped.

"Sam," I could hear the disappointment in my own voice. I thought it would be Leah.

His face seemingly fell too before he threw up a fake smile which made me step slightly backward, "hey sorry. I just came to see how you're doing...are you baking?" I legit heard his stomach growl out loud.

And I couldn't help it.

Laughed and pulled him inside and sat him at the kitchen bench. "Yes I'm baking, it saves money. So far I've made pies, sausage rolls, quiche and a few other bits and pieces already stored in the freezer." I had to say I was very proud of myself.

His stomach rumbled again. "Smells good," he said tightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want a pie Sam?"

His face perked up and his stomach rumbled louder, "yes!"

I dug my way through the freezer, putting it in the microwave once I found it. "Its the least I can do I guess, after all, you did help me move into my house." The microwave beeped and I put the pie in front of Sam, watching as he practically ate it all in one bite. I put the knife and fork back into the draw. "Wow."

"Sorry. I'm just starving." He looked around, "the house looks good."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have been able to move any of this by myself, that's for sure."

"Well you're welcome," he smiled at me and my stomach id a million flips.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly, rinsing the plate before I went red in front of him.

:.:

"Hello what can I get you today?" I waited as the two girls sitting in the window of the cafe looked over their menus, before one of them popped their head up and looked across the diner.

"You can get me some of that fine quiluete tail that is Paul."

"Lou!" The other one hissed in embarrassment. "They could hear you!"

"God Kim, just because you want to get into Jared's pants it doesn't mean I have to be silent about my massive attractions...Oh shit the waitress. Thats right." 'Lou' beamed at me. "You're new here aren't you? Well I'm Lou and that is Kim, we hang out here every day!"

"Emily," I said smiling. "So what can I get you, that doesn't entail me chopping some boys up in the kitchen?"

Lou giggled and Kim blushed beet-red. "I'll have the hamburger and fries," Kim whispered. "And a chocolate milkshake."

I nodded writing it down. "And I'll have the same!" Lou smiled.

"Okay, back soon." I walked back to the kitchen, handing the order to Jeff before making way to the next tables.

I spent most of the day getting the same orders from a lot of people. Apparently the burger and fries was very popular at Sue's. Kim and Lou eventually left, Kim shooting longing glances at 'Jared' before letting Lou tug her out of the shop.

Whilst wiping the benches near the boys, I did listen in on their conversation, and I was sorry that I did.

"Lou Markson? The one that hangs out with...what's her name? Whatever, that quiet nerdy bitch in our history class?" 'Jared' said.

"Yeah man, I already know from Lila Fields that she has a total crush on me. I bet that I can get her to sleep with me, within the next week." The one talking stopped, a sly smile over his face, "I bet I can get her to sleep with me by Lila's party!" He whooped out loud. "And then I'll dump her sorry ass at school next Monday in front of everyone."

A chrous of:

"Yeah man!"

"This is going to be so sick!"

"Hook in!"

Went around the bench.

So I stood in front of them.

"That is a terrible thing to do!" I said sternly, they all stopped talking and stared at me before laughing.

"Go get me another burger diner girl." One of them said, hi-fiving his mates.

"Oh I bet you think you're all so great. But let me tell you this. Karma will come around and bite you right on your asses. You just wait. Now get out of this diner right now!" I slammed the cloth on the bench. "Now!"

They widened their eyes but shrugged it off, snorting and laughing as they left. Minutes later Sue walked in, seeing my flustered expression she raised her eyebrows, "what happened?"

"Immature punks about to ruin some poor teenage girls reputation," I said sadly. "I'll tell her if she comes back here."

I relayed the whole story back to Sue whose eyes widened in shock. "Kids are so cruel these days! I'm actually meeting Lou's mum to give her back her plate, I can tell her to give Lou a heads up maybe?"

"Do that." I said worriedly.

When I got home later that evening I fell onto the couch, sighing as my tensed muscles cracked as I groaned in pleasure as they relaxed.

_Knock knock._

I sat up and practically growled, angrily throwing myself off the couch and stomping towards my door, yanking it open and glaring at whoever was there.

"Leah?" I said shocked. Was I dreaming?

"Oh Em! I'm so sorry! I can see how much of a dick I was. I mean, you aren't even dating Sam! I'm so sorry Em! I was just so upset!" She threw her arms around my shoulders, and I hugged her tightly back.

"Thank god," I whispered against her shoulder.

:.:

"Oh hey girls, what can I get you?" I smiled at ou and Kim who sat in their same booth.

"Just so you know, Emily, if you feel the need to butt into my personal life again, don't work through other people to do it. Paul asked me out today and I said yes. We're going to dinner tonight." She looked confident but I saw somethig in her eyes.

"Please Lou, I'm telling the truth."

"Lou..." Kim bit her lip. It was clear she believed me.

"Why can't anyone just be happy for me!" Lou snapped. "You don't even know me, Emily," she spat my name out. "So butt out!" She got up from her booth and stormed outside, going off down another road. Kim sighed.

"Just a burger please."

**A/N**

**YES. Its here. Shoot me for taking so long. I promise next chapter, a lot more Emily and Sam, but as I said, a lot of these stories will be interlocking so I have to add certain parts!**

**REVIEW. xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.IV**

I'd lived in La Push for a total of one month and seven days. And I was loving it. Leah and I were back on very good terms again which was good, but Sam had been popping by a lot more often and each time I found myself blushing, or getting nervous and fidgety. Not a good sign.

It was just crazy. I felt some sort of... some fort of... some fort of pull towards him. Like you get when you stick a magnet to the fridge, it practically flies out of you're hand. Well that was what was happening to me, and I was doing everything in my will power to NOT go to him.

So I baked. I spent more time baking and I found myself making enough food to feed an army. So I began selling things at the Port Angeles markets every fortnight. Leah came with me once, and nearly died of boredom. When I'd asked her the next time she made up some excuse about yoga.

I found those Saturdays quite enjoyable, and people often came back to my stall for my cakes and pies, seeing as I put them at a reasonable price.

The issue with Lou had blown up like crazy around town. It all happened. She gave her virginity to Paul, he dumped her the next week, parents got involved, Lou refused to go to school for weeks until her parents decided to go away with the family for a few months, leaving Kim alone and in my company, as she came around quite often these days. Even though I was a few years older then her, the age gap wasn't really noticeable, as she seemed a lot older then she was.

I sat in my chair behind my table, labelling a few boxes of cakes when a shadow dropped over my table.

I looked up and almost gasped.

"Sam?"

"Hey!" He said smiling. "You're house was empty and then I remembered what day it was, and I decided, well. I could use a few more pies."

"Oh. You drove out here for some pies?" I asked, frowning.

"That and – well uh... I was wondering..." he took a deep breath. "?" He said it all in one breath and I had to shake my head to understand it.

"What? No. Sam. No, you're my cousins ex! I only just got her back!" I found my will severely slipping and it was like a knife to my heart to say no to him.

"Please Emily. I know, that it sounds bad. That – I know she's my ex and your cousin. But I've never felt this way in my life. Please Emily. One movie. We can go as friends." His face looked so crestfallen already, and my palms sweat as I tried to decide whether or not I should go.

"As friends," I said quietly, handing him a box of pies and taking his money.

"I'll pick you up Friday, at seven."

And that's when my life changed.

:.:

I stared in my mirror before turning to Kim, "how about this?" Kim looked up from her thick novel, and beamed.

"Perfect!"

I looked back in the mirror, it was Fall, but also insanely could because of our location, so I found myself in black jeans, a white stretch cotton shirt and a red cotton jacket with white pom poms hanging from the cute thin hoody at the back. My hair was braided out of my face, and the boots I borrowed from Leah – though I didn't tell her what for – looked great.

When I had told Kim about my date, I had expected her to judge me. She didn't. Instead she came over and lay out various outfits, smiling the whole way through. And now here I was, Friday night, waiting for Sam to show up.

"I got a text from Lou," Kim said quietly, as she always did. "She loves London. I think shes finally starting to feel better again. But she isn't the same as she used to be, even over the phone I can here that."

"She's on the mend now, and that's all that matters. Those boys were very stupid and immature."

Kim nodded, "they still laugh about it. Even when I'm sitting right there – because I have an assigned seat next to Jared in History- and I think they deliberately say it out loud. But, I feel really bad because even after everything I still really really like Jared."

I laughed softly, "Kim it's normal. As much as those kids are rude punks they're cute. You can't help it."

_Knock knock knock._

I let out a squeal and slapped my hand over my mouth while Kim giggled. "I better get home then," she said, following me downstairs.

I nodded but paused in front of the door, my hand to afraid to open it. "Oh god Kim this is a bad idea isn't it!" I whispered. "Leah would hate me if she found out."

"Emily, life is full of choices, sometimes what may seem bad for others, is the good one for you. Now go have some fun for gods sake. And open the door, I wanna get home tonight not tomorrow."

I nodded and opened the door, smiling as I saw Sam standing there in dress pants and a crisp blue shirt, holding a single rose. "Hey," I murmured.

"Hi," he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I blinked twice, "oh this is Kim, Kim, Sam."

She blushed and nodded once, before mumbling about leaving and practically grabbed her bike and flew down the drive.

"She's shy. Um, give me one second." I put the rose in my thin vase with the flowers I'd picked this morning and grabbed my bag before meeting him on the porch. I followed him to the car, "so um, what are we seeing?"

"I thought we'd just decide when we got there, in case you had anything you wanted to see." He opened my door for me, before closing it again and came around the drivers side. "And then I thought maybe we could grab dinner after."

Not long later we found ourselves looking at the movie listings before deciding on _I Am Legend _and needless to say it was an absolutely amazing movie. Except for when the dog died.

"So dinner?" Sam said stretching as the credits rolled, people got up and began leaving so I did the same. Nodding I let Sam lead the way and before long we were outside a small diner, cute and cosy. Our hostess lead us to an available booth, all the while checking Sam up and down before turning her snooty nose on me as we sat.

"So what can I get you guys tonight?" Her nasally voice made me cringe.

"I'll have the uh..."I glanced at the menu, "the chicken fillet and salad please."

She scribbled it down before looking at Sam, "and what can _I _get _you?_" I almost laughed out loud but stopped myself as Sam said:

"The same as Em. But twice the size if you could." The hostess nodded, glared at me and then laughed; most likely to go gush about how hot her customer was. Hey! I work in a diner I know what goes on back in the kitchen.

"So...You like the movie?" Sam asked as he fiddled with a wilting flower in the middle of the table.

"Yeah it was god. Will Smith is a great actor."

"Yeah." He frowned at the flower, and just as I opened my mouth to speak – he did. "Look Emily I had two reasons for asking you out with me tonight."

"Okay?"

"Reason one; to spend time with you, obviously. But reason two..." he practically crushed the flower in his palm. "You are going to need to be very open minded. The elders told me I have waited to long, and for me being around you just isn't enough any more."

I held my hand up, "stop rambling and get to the point Sam."

The waitress came at that moment to deliver our dishes, bending low in front of Sam when placing his plate in front of him. When she left Sam growled. He legit growled. Like an animal growl. I frowned at him.

"Emily..." he rubbed his eyes. "Emily I'm in love with you."

I dropped my fork and stared at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"I love you," he stared at my face, fire burning in his eyes as I felt my heart pumping a mile a minute.

"Take me home Sam. Right now." I grabbed my bag and stood up, storming out of the diner, waiting by the car. Sam and I both got in wordlessly, the drive silent. And then he jammed the car to a halt.

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And I do, that was just the beginning-"

"You said tonight was us as 'friends' and then you go and say that!"

"But there's more Emily, I swear there is so much more. And you need to listen to me, I mean I didn't believe it myself but the elders put a lot in perspective for me, they taught me everything. I had no one to go through this with. I'm the first of our kind in a long while." He gulped, "I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him blankly.

And then I burst out laughing.

"Wow Sam, way to lighten the mood. You just made me forgive you. But we're halfway home now so we may as well keep going." I waited for him to laugh and start the car, but he just stared at me with this lost expression that made me gulp. "You're joking right?"

He sighed and started the car driving in silence, while I sat there trying to think if he was pulling a continuous long joke, or he actually meant it. Or he was delusional and needed to be in a psyche hospital.

When we pulled up outside my house, he stopped the car, got out, practically pulled me – but gently- out of the car and dragged me into the woods. So I did what any sane person would do. I screamed.

He spun around in shock before clamping his hand over my mouth, "why in the hell are you screaming!" He demanded.

"YouffDraffnginMuffimfWommfs," it came out like jumbled garble, and he removed his hand. "You're dragging me into the woods, at night. Why else would someone scream!"

An amused expression flicked across his face before he rolled his eyes, and began directing me more gently towards the deep dark forest behind my house. "I'm going to show you I'm not joking."

I slammed to a stop, "what the hell? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to phase for you."

"Phase?"

"Wolf terminology. For changing, now come on." So I stumbled along behind him as he marched into the woods before he stopped abruptly and sat me down on a log that was definitely rotting, seeing as it cracked a little under my weight. "Now wait here, and please for the love of god, don't run away screaming, I promise, I would never hurt you." He placed a hot chaste kiss to my forehead before stripping off as he walked away.

I don't know what I was more shocked at seeing, his bare ass or the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around myself as my teeth chattered, the cold air whooshing through, flicking my now loose braid around my face. I huffed in annoyance as I unsuccessfully tried to shift it out the way.

"This is crazy," I muttered. "Sam I'm leaving, seriously. I can't even see you and-AH!" I slammed my hand over my mouth as a gigantic bear – no wolf – no bear – wolf – bear – ugh what the hell was it? A wolfbear. Yes. A gigantic black wolfbear appeared fro behind a bush, its dark brown eyes glowing in the moonlight. It was huge.

"Its a – Its a – b-!" And I took off running. Like any sane human being would, all the while screaming for Sam to run for his life and that the lame joke was over.

I finally realised I was running in circles, when I smacked into the same stupid fern from before. "My god, I'm going to die," I wheezed out, screaming when warm arms pulled me to face them, and stopping when I saw Sam. "Oh my god, did you see that thing? What the hell was it, Oh my god, I thought I was going to die, we have to get out of here right now!" Where did cool calm collected Emily go? Oh that's right, it left when she saw that big monster!

"Emily, would you please just stop talking." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish before waiting. "That wolf was me." I felt my body go cold and frigid he was telling the truth.

"You...you...you turn into a wolf," I whispered in shock. "Oh my god what is the world coming to!"

"Come on. Let me get you home and can explain more from there okay?" I nodded dumbly and allowed him to lead me out of the woods and up to the house. I unlocked the door after a few minutes of fumbling with the key, walking to the kitchen and collapsing at a chair at the table. Sam sat across from me.

"This concerns you more then you think Emily," he began, toying with an apple. "Like I've told you, I am a werewolf, the first in La Push since a very long time ago. But a few others will be joining me soon. I've see the signs. Jared Cameron is next. And I'm fairly sure his friend Paul will be also-"

"Wait, how do you even know that?" I demanded, coming out of my stupor state.

"You've seen them, how they snap at people with one word, that they've been growing a hell of a lot faster then a lot of the guys in their year? I have no doubts that within a few weeks, Jared and Paul should be in my pack, god knows I need the company thats for sure."

"B-but why are you a wolf? I mean is that why you broke up with Leah? Because, she was into that whole supernatural stuff."

Sam sighed, "I turn into a wolf to...to protect La Push."

I looked at him like he had two heads. "To protect La Push from what? The sun?"

He smirked before getting his serious face back again. "Well...There is a reason why we phase." He took a deep breath. "Vampires."

"Vampires?" I choked out.

"Yes. Vampires are the reason why we phase, something just wakes up in our blood and its like...well you turn into a wolf. I protect la Push from possible vampire attacks."

I glared, "there's vampires in La Push!"

He visibly stiffened at the idea, "no. But there are in Fork. A family of them. They claim to be good though, they drink off animals instead of humans. Anyway I can't attack them, years ago our ancestors signed a treaty with them, they can't come onto our land and we'd let them live in peace."

"So you're a werewolf because of some vampire clan in Forks that supposedly don't munch on humans...Okay." I breathed and squinted my eyes. "So why did you dump Leah?"

The pained expression in his face nearly made me keel over and cry, but he replaced it with a mask and took a deep shaky breath. "There is another things shape shifters do, we imprint."

"Imprint."

"yes imprint. When the elders explained it to me I thought they had been smoking something other then their tobacco. But then it happened. The day I saw you in Summer. The first time we met," an almost blissful look appeared over his face. "I had to break it off from Leah, it wasn't fair to her. When I loved you so much more."

"You don't even know me," I whispered.

"I don't need to. Imprinting gives you the correct push into the right relationship for you. And to the person who'd best carry on the gene. I imprinted on you Emily, and I don't regret any minute of it."

"So you don't regret tearing my cousin apart then?" I snapped, standing from the table.

"Of course I regret that bit!"

"If you weren't a wolf you'd still be with her!" I yelled.

"I would have ended up with you, we are meant to be Emily, regardless of Leah."

"Well," I threw my hands at my hips, "I don't care, Oh Powerful Shape Shifting One, because Leah is my best friend, my sister and my cousin and I refuse to hurt her like that! Get out-" I was caught off guard when he practically threw himself at me, wrapping me up in his strong arms and fusing his lips to mine, kissing me roughly but gently at the same time. What shocked me was my reaction. Throwing my arms around his neck I threw myself into the kiss, my body tingling all over as his hands roamed up and down my sides, gasping as we hit a wall.

His lips left mine so I could breathe before tracing down my jawline to my neck, sucking lightly as his hands toyed with the hem of my jacket that was still on. My hand traced his chiselled defined chest, as I found thinking becoming increasingly difficult, I nearly forgot my own name I'm sure.

He hit an especially tender spot, causing me to make a sound I'd never made before in my life. His hands slid under my jumper and shirt, staying at my waist, his hot thumbs grazing up and down as I shuddered a shiver, goosebumps popping up everywhere. I felt his smirk against my neck, before he made his way back to my mouth, kissing me more gently then before, taking his time thoroughly exploring my mouth.

"Sam," I gasped when he pulled back, what just happened hitting me full swing in the face. He moved in against but I pushed backward, moving my face. Sliding out from between him and the wall, I leant against the table for support. "Sam. We – we – we can't."

"Emily," he whined, reaching out for me as I stumbled back.

"I can't hurt Leah."

"You want to be with me. That little show there was quite enough proof for me, so why can't you just let yourself be happy!" He growled it. "I love you and I won't let you go!" My heart swelled at the words, but my mind was reeling. This was absolutely crazy.

"Get out! Please, god, just get out. And don't come back Sam." Those were my fatal last words. Before I knew it there was a rippling wind, a loud roar, before a massive pain went up my left side, and everything went black.

A/N.

Hoping you enjoyed it. R and R :D

Theme song for my little kissing scene, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.V**

**...Beep.**

"She might suffer from possible amnesia, forgetting simple things such as her name, the year, or she might not. It looks worse then it is but it will heal within no time," I heard a voice say, "either way she's going to need as much support as she can get, those scars will be permanent." I heard something crash before whoever was talking spoke again. "I'm surprised that she escaped a bear attack this easily. Most people leave here with loss of limbs or half their face. She is a lucky one. I'll be back in an hour to check on her and give her a medication, feel free to stay."

The beeping now was the only thing that could be heard I the room, and it irritated me more then anything. But who was the stranger in my room, and that most certainly isn't the nose my alarm made. Who'd been in a bear attack?

"I hate myself for doing this," I heard a cracked but very familiar voice say. "She's going to hate me forever."

"She won't hate you forever Sam. She's going to need you now more then ever. You're her imprint and she's your imprintee. You will both need each other to get through this pain." Was that Uncle Harry?

"I did this to her, she won't want to see me."

"Sam, Emily has the most forgiving heart I've ever seen, even after everything Leah had said to her, she welcomed her back with open arms. She will forgive you."

I fell asleep, missing the rest of that conversation. But I was glad for it, I was so tired. The next time I woke up my room was still crowded with people, but my eyes managed to open at the same time. It was then I registered the bandaging on my face and arm, and the crisp blue hospital gown I was in. And everything with Sam flew back to me.

It was no bear attack.

The chords that were attached to my arm flew up when I frantically sat up, trying to undo it all, the tube down my throat gagging me for a second as I registered it was there.

"No, Emily, you need to lay down," I heard Kim's voice and I stared at her with wide eyes. "Just lay down," she said, seizing the opportunity of my calm moment. "Every things fine. You're in Forks Hospital, in recovery. You – you were in a bear attack three nights ago, after your date with Sam." She had tears in her eyes, "god Em, what the hell were you doing in the woods?"

So that was their story.

Their cover up.

"Oh Em!" Leah rushed in the door, hands full of food and coffee. She dumped them on the table and ran toward me, by now I had seen sue, Harry, Kim and Emily in the room. I'm fairly sure that was Billy Black in his chair, talking quietly with Sue and Harry. "Oh Em," Leah blubbered on my shoulder, "I thought you were going to die!"

I tried to speak but it came out as a muffled moan.

"Don't try to talk Em, you're in enough pain as it is," Sue said calmly, appearing at my side, stroking the unbandaged side of my face.

Sam wasn't here. I assumed that's because Leah was instead.

But for some very selfish reason, all I wanted was Sam.

:.:

Sam came to see me when everyone left, I was laying my hospital bed, with a mirror looking at all the bandages and wondering how bad was this going to look after, when the door opened up. I looked up to see his tired face, black rings deep under his eyes.

He walked slowly – cautiously – toward the bed, hands clenched by his side as he stood by the side of the be,d head down as he waited. For what? Me to yell at him? Scream at him to get out? Neither of those options would change anything, at the end of it I'd still be stuck with the scars and the emotional pain of it all.

"Sam," I said quietly.

His head whipped up as he looked at me, pain and anguish in his eyes, his face trying to remain straight while I watched his chin quivering.

"Sam," I felt the tears prickle in my eyes as I grasped his big hand in my fragile one, "I forgive you Sam."

"You should hate me," he hissed.

"Me hating you won't change anything Sam, if I had just told you how I felt we wouldn't be in this position. I do honestly, feel something for you, I was just so scared. Losing Leah would be like losing apart of myself." The tears free fell now, the bandages on my left side absorbing them, while my right allowed them to slide. "Things are different now."

"You don't need to say any of this to make me feel better," he muttered. "I nearly killed you."

"But you didn't. And that's all that matters. Just – just don't leave me Sam, please don't leave me."

"Even when you told me to go, I still never would have. Nothing has changed for me," he choked out. "I'll still love you as long as I live – and after."

He dropped a kiss to the uninjured side of my face, pulling back harshly when a gasp was heard from the doorway.

"I knew it!" Leah sobbed.

"Leah!" I cried.

"Shut up! Shut up! Sh- stay out of my life. I hate you!" She screamed, and then she tore off, Sam hot on her heels.

I'd never felt more alone in my life.

:.:

"Okay Miss Young, today's the day!" A nurse said brightly as she pulled open my curtains. I moaned silently, I had barely slept. Today had made me more nervous then anything in my life. My family was coming, along with Sam, when the bandages would be taken off. I'd been in here long enough now to have them removed, but being in here also helped my relationship with Sam.

After Leah had run out, Sam tracked her down, only to have her knee his crown of jewels and receive a very angry 'fuck off'. Leah hadn't been seen since.

Also, during my stay in the hospital, as predicted Jared and Paul had phased – a few days ago to be exact, Sam looked dead tired each time he came to see me, waving it off when I asked how the boys were doing, all he said was, "they wish me well." He still hadn't been able to get them to phase back.

Kim became a lot more distant when she learned that the boys were now going to be around the little yellow house more often, she made up an array of excuses of not going there, and I told her not to worry – I wouldn't force her into that position, even if I was healthy.

Apart from having Sam, I felt more alone then ever.

My sister and her husband had also came down from the Makah Rez to see me, though they'd only been able to stay for a week.

"Miss Young?"

I shook my head, "sorry what?"

"Your family is here. And Dr. Marx will be here soon." I nodded and smiled weakly as the family walked in, each of them shooting me warm smiles. When Sam walked in, it was like all my stress and nervousness disappeared, he smiled a breathtaking smile and came to my bedside, holding my hand.

"Ah hello everyone," Dr Marx came in, wheeling his little tray and I felt my stomach flip. "This will be off before you know it Emily, can you move please?"

"No," I said. "I-I-"  
"I'm not going anywhere," Sam said, a finality in his voice that left no room for argument. "Work around me."

And that was that.

I closed my eyes while the bandages were removed, wincing as I heard the first few gasps. Sam held my hand tighter and I felt all my nervousness and angst slide back in, as Dr Marx finally pronounced he was finished.

I opened my eyes and stared at the shaky smiles of my family, trying to make me feel better. I looked at Sam, who was shaking violently as he took a few deep breaths. I laid my hand on his arm, "I want a mirror."

:.:

Needless to say when everyone had finally left I had cried at my reflection. When it came to showering I cried more, now able to see my left arm as well. I was ugly. Hideous. I cried until I felt there were no more tears left, before I got dressed and lay in my bed, just wanting to go home.

My wish was answered as two days later I was discharged. Sam hadn't come back.

Sue had helped me settle in at the house, showing me all the cooked meals she'd prepared, and not before long I was once again alone, sitting at the kitchen table, picking at the tablecloth not knowing what I was supposed to do now.

"Emily?" I heard a familiar shy voice from the kitchen doorway say. I whipped my head up, beaming when I saw Kim.

"Kim!"

I knew she tried her best not to stare at my scars, Kim after all, didn't like to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Finding no other way to ease the tension she hugged me, squeezing me tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, I mean the garden looks bad I know. But the boys have been here, cleaning inside and I – well – I can't be here." She glared, "what the hell is up with them anyway? Cutting off their hair? Getting tattoos like Sam, growing huge in two weeks? Its not even normal. And now they're hanging around Sam and the council-" she gulped. "You don't think some cult is forming? Because seriously if there is Emily, you are better off with out Sam."

I laughed for what was possibly the first time in days. "Believe me, it's not a cult. Sam is just trying to fix the unruly boys of La Push and its working isn't it? I mean look, my house is clean, and nothing is stolen."

Kim snorted a laugh at that, opening her mouth to speak when the kitchen was interrupted, by a tired looking Sam, and two very dirty boys who I recognised to be Jared and Paul.

Sam was at my side instantly, "Sue told me you'd arrived home. I'm sorry I haven't been in, I had to help the boys. Are you okay? Have you eaten yet? Do you need anything-"  
I cut him off with a quick kiss, "I'm fine. Kim's been keeping me company."

"Yeah I uh – I – I have to go. Bye Emily, I'll um ring you!" She flew out of her chair, stumbling through the boys before taking off out of the house like a bat out of hell.

"Whats her problem?" Paul snorted.

"She's shy," Sam said, echoing my words the night of our date.

"Oh wait! Thats – thats the girl from my History class, the one who was friends with that chick at Lila's party- oh shit sorry Sam, I know we weren't supposed to bring that up!"

I stood from my chair, "if either of you boys give her a hard time you'll soon find yourselves out of my house. Okay?" I said it as calmly as I could, "because your episode in Sue's diner isn't forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked eyeing a guilty Paul and Jared.

"Go get me another burger diner girl." I mimicked. "I'm willing to forget the whole fiasco, as long as – you one; apologise right now and two; say you're sorry to Lou when she gets back from London."

"Sorry," they both mumbled in unison.

"That's an order, you will say sorry to Lou." Sam said, using a tone I'd never heard before. The boys nodded before Sam told them to go home and rest. "So, how are you feeling"

I shrugged, "fine I guess. I just wish people would stop treating me like a porcelain doll. It won't change anything." I looked at am who was intently staring at his fingernails. "Sam, you don't have to hang around because of – well guilt, you know? I know I'm not much to look at any more." I said it bitterly, remembering the terrible scars, that held the left side of my face into a scowl.

I heard Sam suck in breath sharply, his eyes meeting mine. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you Em, ever. But to me," he ran his thumb over the scars, smiling, "you're even more beautiful then before. And I'll never, ever, leave you."

A/N

So, possibly one to two more chapters of Emily and sam, and then we have Kim and Jared next: should be interesting. And you guessed it, Paul and **Mystery Imprint** after. I hope you enjoyed. Jared and Kim should be about at least 16 chapters. Sam and Emily didn't hold much excitement for me, but I am very excited at starting with J and K soon. So review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Trilogy number one: Sam and Emily**

**Scarred Love**

**.VI**

Sams Pov*

I was following a sickly sweet trail when my mind was bombarded with frantic questions and hysteria before huge emotions of love was thrown at me. I nearly fell over from the force of it, it was how the other two felt when I thought about Emily...Emily, her baking, her gentle nature, her eagerness to forgive everyone...I sighed in a dream like state before I once again tuned into the thoughts.

_What's going on?_

_Sam? Dude. Oh god, Jared just imprinted on that Kim chick, and I only just managed to get him out of there before he pinned her to a wall and-_

_No need to get graphic Paul. Jared. Jared you need to calm down and-_

_I can't calm down. I just saw the most beautiful thing on earth, my god she is so beautiful and her voice – her voice – she sounded mad but even that was music to my ears! I need to find out more about her! Where she lives what's -what's -what's her favourite colour. Oh my god, she's all alone right now, what if she's dying somewhere?_

_She's at school Jared, you moron._

_Okay both of you shut up. Jared you've quite obviously imprinted, but you can't just go over there and act like she knows how you feel – you need to take it slowly. I learnt the hard way, it took Emily forever to bloody except me. _Back to the thoughts of Emily. Of last night. Last night. Thoughts of what we did slid back into my mind and I quickly cleared it up – not quickly enough.

_Ahh, Sammy, boy, you get lucky bro?_

_Don't talk about Sam and Emily's relationship like that! _

_Just because you imprinted on a dork._

I heard the angry growl, and saw it through Paul's eyes as Jared launched himself mid air, biting into Paul's shoulder as they tousled, Paul laughing while Jared growled. I could understand where he was coming from.

_Paul, you will not talk about Jared's imprint that way and that's an order! _I lay down the heavy Alpha tone, it was the only way these boys listened. _Jared you don't need to freak out about not ever seeing Kim again because she comes over to Emily's often and usually helps out with her at the market, so there is your opportune moment. _

_Kim. Isn't her name lovely?_

_Oh yeah, just gorgeous darling. _Even mentally Paul could do a pretty good gay voice. _Don't get to excited Bro, she hates you remember?_

_Huh?_

_When we did the dirty on her best friend – _Was that guilt I felt rolling off him? _We basically did it to her too. So, she hates you. Ha! Man do you know I saw your name in her diary once. HAHAHA._

_That's it. Paul phase back and go back to school, you aren't helping anything. Keep an eye on Kim but leave her the hell alone._

The air shimmered and I knew Paul was gone. _Okay, Jared. From my experience, girls don't like it when you're completely forward with them after talking with them for five minutes – _My mind flashed back to the night Emily and I got the ice cream. _But they can't deny the bond either, they'll feel it, they just won't know what it is. _

_I love her already._

_Are you listening Jared?_

_Yes! I am. Sorry. Yes, I'm listening. Don't be forward, buy her chocolates, and roses, and puppies with bows. Do you think if I kissed her she'd get mad?_

_Jared. Everything you just said is being forward._

_Oh. So maybe just kiss her? Can I go back to school now?_

_And risk you terrifying her in the school hallway? No. You can patrol, Embry and Quil are due any day now. We need to be out more often now. _

_Huh. When do you think Jacob will phase?_

_Something will set him off eventually. _

_Doesn't Kim have amazing eyes? Wait. Why didn't I imprint on her that morning in Emily's kitchen?_

_Because she ran out of there like a bat out of hell and didn't look at anyone?_

_Oh. Okay. _

A comfortable silence – from my end filled the line while Jared constantly began thinking about Kim. Her blush and stammer when he'd asked her for a pencil, the softness of her hands when he chased after her – obviously catching her – in the hallway. The perfect shape of her lips.

Of course all this mushy stuff drew me to Emily, once again flickering back to last night. It had been amazing. After a night of convincing her she was still beautiful, she did what I'd never expected. She pulled me up to her room. No demand for music or candles, just us, together.

How our rhythm had perfectly matched each other, the way her hands slid down my back, before grazing her nails back up, moaning out my name every few pants. It had been something else. Sharing myself with my imprint. It had never felt as good as that with Leah.

_Are you seriously comparing sex between your imprint and your ex?_

_What! No. It was just a slip of the thought – HEY GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS ABUT EMILY OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! _

_Shit Sam, calm the fuck down I only just zoned back in. I have no intention of ever perving on your sick mind. Comparing sex. Shit._

_You'll do it Jared, when you and Kim take that step you will think about every past fling you've ever had and you will compare it, but it won't ever match up. Ever._

Jared was silent and thoughtful...for five seconds before: _So do you really think she'd be mad if I kissed her?_

_**Emily POV.**_

"And so, I'm sitting there in History, leafing through my booklets, when Jared walks in, looking all healthy -and extremely hot – if I do say so myself, but he's still a wanker." I laughed at Kim, trying to justify her reasons for hating him, after complimenting him. "Anyway, I'm sitting there quietly, before I felt the most blistering heat on my shoulder and BOOM. He goes, 'can I borrow a pencil?' and I shrugged, not even looking at him and just gave him mine, and then I looked at him – and – and – he stared at me like a – like a – like a kid who just got his favourite ice cream. I don't know, it was weird. So I turned back around, did my work and tried to ignore him, and I legit felt like he was burning a hole in my scalp." I gulped. Jared had definitely imprinted on Kim. "So anyway the bell rang, and he practically corners me in the hall-"

"Both of you are sick and perverted," I heard Paul's loud voice.

"Oh my god, it was Sam for fu-" Jared, Paul and Sam froze in the kitchen looking at Kim, looking at me, before looking back at Kim.

"Uh..hey guys. I invited Kim over to dinner..."

"That's just great, now I get to put up with mush from both ends. Fucking wonderful." Paul muttered as he sat down.

Kim then jumped up, "no. Sorry Emily I uh. I just got a text from Mom, and she wants me home. I'll um – I'll... drop by tomorrow, okay Okay bye." And once again like deja vu, she sprinted out of the house. Of course this time Jared followed her before anyone could stop him.

"Argh, leave it. He won't go crazy on her. I'm tired and hungry and I've missed my imprint." Sam pulled me into his arms, a huge sigh leaving his body. I rested my head against his chest and traced the tattoo on his shoulder, last night flicking to my mind once again.

"Is this going to be happy hour round two, or are we going to actually eat tonight..unless Sam wants something more on the vegetarian side..."

I blushed wildly, "Sam! Why did you tell people?" I hissed.

"I couldn't help it. It was a slip of the mind. And Paul don't be so fucking rude, or you won't eat here ever again.

A piercing how broke through the air – one that I had never recognised. It had to be Embry or Quil.

Paul shot up from the table, running outside ripping his clothes off – out the back way. Before I knew it Jared was running through the house and out the back way. Sam quickly kissed me on the head and ran out, catching Kim's confused face as she ran in the front way.

"What's going on?" She said, "Jared just took off like a bat out of hell...where'd everyone go?"

"The counsel rang."

"...Jared never answered his phone."

"Didn't you hear Sam call his name?" I lied quickly.

"Er...no?"

"Oh well he did? So are you hungry-"

A peircing howl broke through the trees once again, followed by a few more before it was all silent.

"Okay thats creepy. Look I think I might just go home. I'll see you later Em." Kim grabbed her bag off the chair and left, leaving me to wait alone in the kitchen for Sam to come home.

A/N

Thats it for Emily and Sam. Jared's imprinted now so we're going to those two. After Christmas there won't be an update for at least 3 weeks as I have some vacation stuff to do. So I will see you for Jared and Kim soon! Have a merry christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
